Jenna Compono
Gameplay Battle of the Exes II Bio: These rookies are fresh off their rocky season of Real World: Explosion, where Jay was exposed as a cheater. Jay has spent months pining over the hot model he once had. Jay claims, “I don’t think anything will happen, but those feelings are still there.” Now that it’s Exes II, Jenna may just flip the script on Jay and teach him a lesson. Jenna and her bodacious body end up in the arms of one of the most powerful vets in the game. However, Jay, being the player that he is, will refuse to stand by and idly watch his girl-that-got-away have all the fun. Using his swag, he’ll pursue some hook ups of his own! Can this rookie team come to terms with their past relationship and learn to work together? Or will jealousy send them packing? Note: Jenna and Jay were disqualified during the Final Challenge, after they failed to complete the third checkpoint. Prior to the Final Challenge, T.J. explained that a team was required to complete the final challenge in order to earn any money. Battle of the Bloodlines Bio: Jenna hopes to gain some Challenge luck by bringing her close cousin Brianna along to prove she can finish a final with someone she can trust. This backfires quickly when Jenna and Brianna’s relationship is put to the test as they air their family’s dirty laundry in front of everyone in the house. Brianna admits, “This whole experience is just so overwhelming. But if I go, she goes, so I'm trying to stick it out for Jenna.” Last season, Jenna dodged eliminations left and right, but this time she and Brianna will have to fight tooth and nail if they want to stay in the game and not let their family baggage get in the way. Money Won: $12,500 Rivals III Bio: Challenge princess Jenna isn’t known to start drama, but everything about buff badboy Vince’s demeanor drove her absolutely crazy on Battle of the Bloodlines. She explains it best, “I can’t even stand to be in a room with Vince. He’s always just creeping on me and being all weird and thinking he’s tough shit because he is Bananas’ cousin. God, corny!” Vince, on the other hand, has no idea why Jenna dislikes him, offering, “Maybe she thinks I’m a dick. She’s like a little princess, like a schoolgirl running around on a playground, just not having a care in the world.” Jenna is used to being underestimated for her ditziness, and Vince has a lot to prove after a disappointing performance last season. Can these two come together to prove all of the haters wrong, once and for all? Money Won: $25,000 Invasion of the Champions Bio: Jenna is still reeling from a tumultuous breakup with her two-timing ex, Zach, and hopes to prove that letting this Long Island lady go was a huge mistake. Having never claimed the first-place prize, this newly single Challenger is revamping her life and going for gold, “I am single for the first time since I was fifteen years old. I need to be really strong for myself and it's important for me to finally win a Challenge.” Currently working as a nanny and pursuing a modeling career, Jenna hopes to use the money to buy a house. But when she forms a friendship with an unpopular Underdog, her no-drama game goes out the window. Can this blonde bombshell finally shed her ditzy demeanor and become a Challenge champion? Or will her newfound alliances turn old friends into enemies? XXX: Dirty 30 Bio: Although Jenna is typically favored among the Challengers as the sweet girl-next-door, this three-time Challenge finalist has her nasty side too. She’s unafraid to throw out low blows when she needs to. On Bloodlines, she eviscerated her own partner/cousin Brianna -- and she isn’t afraid to tell anyone, family or otherwise, that she’s someone they can’t push around. Note: Despite being eliminated in Episode 4, Jenna returned to the competition in Episode 5 after defeating multiple players in "Redemption". Eliminations Battle of the Bloodlines Invasion of the Champions XXX: Dirty 30 Spin-off Gameplay Champs vs. Stars (2017) Bio: The epitome of bombshell, Jenna Compono brings her own unique combination of girl-next-door sweetness, strong physical prowess but ditzy attitude to every season she competes in. Beyond her looks is a fierce competitor who can stay calm under pressure, tune out the noise and focus on pulling through the win when it comes to her game. For the past few seasons she’s had a tumultuous relationship with fellow challenger Zach Nichols, but she’s hopeful it won’t get in the way of her laser sharp focus when it comes down to game time. Note: During the "Parkour the Course" challenge, Jenna suffered a fractured ankle, and was therefore unable to continue in the competition. Gallery JennaExes2.png|Battle of the Exes II JennaBloodlines.png|Battle of the Bloodlines JennaRivals3.png|Rivals III JennaInvasion.png|Invasion of the Champions JennaXXX.png|XXX: Dirty 30 Trivia *Jenna served as a pre-season replacement for Alicia during XXX: Dirty 30. Alicia was initially on the final cast but had to drop out the night before due to health issues. Category:Cast Members Category:Female Cast Members Category:Real World Cast Members Category:Real World: Ex-Plosion Category:Battle of the Exes II Category:Battle of the Bloodlines Category:Rivals III Category:Invasion of the Champions Category:XXX: Dirty 30 Category:Champs vs. Stars (2017) Category:Quitters Category:Medically Removed Cast Members